Protection
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quelqu'un s'en est pris à Edward et le Pingouin ne peut laisser passer cela.


_J'ai TRES envie de voir Oswald devenir fou de rage après qu'Ed ait été molesté. Genre c'est l'un de mes kinks quoi. Si quelqu'un a une fanfic sous le coude à ce sujet, je suis preneuse..._

* * *

« Qui ? »

La voix du Pingouin était encore plus froide que la glace qu'Ed maintenait, enroulée dans un torchon, contre son crâne. Il avait des hématomes un peu partout et il saignait du nez et de la lèvre, mais il s'estimait plutôt chanceux : ils avaient été gentils avec lui parce qu'il s'était immédiatement mis à crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge – il avait tellement honte en y repensant qu'il rougit violemment, ignorant involontairement Oswald qui se rapprochait.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?! », rugit le Pingouin en l'attrapant par la chemise sale et froissée qu'il portait encore et qui dissimulait probablement une côte fêlée.

Ed grimaça, et cela suffit pour qu'Oswald le relâche et baisse les yeux d'un air coupable.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Son chef de cabinet soupira précautionneusement, une main contre son propre torse. Il n'était pas bon à gérer la souffrance physique. Il détestait ça.

\- Le Duc n'a pas apprécié mes suggestions. En fait, je pense qu'il était vexé que vous ne veniez pas vous-même lui en parler. Le fait que vous soyez devenu maire de la ville en irrite certains. Je pensais...

Il déglutit, tentant de faire refouler la douleur qui montait à mesure qu'il respirait :

\- Je pensais vous décharger d'un poids en y allant.

Oswald lui toucha la joue, toute colère disparue de ses yeux clairs comme de l'eau. Le contact était doux et affectueux, il remplit Edward de chaleur, dans la poitrine et le creux du ventre. Il en oublia l'espace d'un instant, la pulsation sourde de son crâne et de son œil, la sensation perçante au niveau de sa cage thoracique, et son bras tenant la glace retomba lentement.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, mon ami. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter de la sorte, expliqua Oswald d'une voix pourtant tremblante d'énervement contenu. Ce n'était pas contre vous...

\- Ne le tuez pas, déclara Ed. Il vous sera plus utile vivant, et il a peur de vous. Il doit en ce moment-même se terrer chez lui en attendant que vous veniez à lui.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent malgré lui un demi sourire.

Le regard du Pingouin se durcit. Il laissa retomber sa main.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer quelque chose comme cela.

\- Je ne suis qu'un sous-fifre, dit Ed en haussant les épaules. Allez le voir. Parlez-lui et...

\- Chut !, lui intima Oswald, le ton autoritaire. Ce que je déciderais à l'égard du Duc ne te concerne plus désormais. Tu dois te reposer. Demain matin, je ferais venir un médecin pour qu'il t'examine. Évidemment, je te donne quelques jours de congé pour te remettre. Inutile de venir au travail dans cet état !

Ed aurait pu protester pour la forme, mais il était trop surpris par le tutoiement. Depuis quelques temps, Oswald glissait du « vous » au « tu » assez facilement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ed aimait à le voir comme une marque de confiance et de respect – osait-il même le croire, une marque d'amitié sincère. Il aurait voulu que le Pingouin l'appelle toujours ainsi.

Il aurait voulu bien des choses de la part du Pingouin qu'il ne pouvait que rêver dans le secret de son cœur. Ces fantasmes-là n'avaient pas leur place dans la relation qu'ils avaient construit. Néanmoins, il était tout de même heureux de la façon dont Oswald manifestait son attachement à sa personne, et sa réaction de rage lui donnait presque envie de retourner de lui-même auprès du Duc, juste pour ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment plénitude, cette impression d'être aimé et protégé.

\- D'accord, s'entendit-il prononcer vaguement.

Oswald esquissa un petit sourire pincé, et passa un bras dans son dos.

\- Je vais demander à Olga de t'apporter du paracétamol. En attendant, je veux que tu ailles te coucher.

Un éclat dangereux brilla dans ses prunelles et il lui caressa le bras, tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, provoquant un frisson chez Ed.

\- Je vais m'occuper du Duc personnellement, sois sans crainte.

.

Oswald veilla Ed jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Il s'approcha de lui pour vérifier qu'il dormait sagement, et quand il constata que c'était le cas, il caressa son front avec tendresse, du bout des doigts, écartant une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Le beau visage d'Edward était tuméfié ; sa paupière gonflée et sombre, sa lèvre écorchée, et une bosse violacée commençait de pousser sur sa tempe. Il aurait pu mourir – c'était si facile, il suffisait que quelqu'un perde le contrôle de ses coups, frappe un tantinet trop fort à l'endroit où il ne fallait pas.

La seule pensée de le perdre lui fit serrer les mâchoire, en proie à une colère glacée. Il s'éloigna du corps immobile, remontant au passage une couverture sur ses épaules, et quitta la chambre à pas aussi feutrés que lui permettait sa jambe estropiée.

Il s'empara du combiné d'un téléphone et convoqua en urgence ses hommes.

Il avait une visite à effectuer et qui ne souffrait d'aucun délai. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il resserra sa prise sur sa canne. Il allait en changer, prendre la plus lourde. Celle qui ferait le plus mal lorsqu'il frapperait le Duc au visage avec.


End file.
